Call of Duty: Omega Warfare
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Spoof of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2! Humphrey is recruited to T.F. 141 just as his relationship really gets any where with Kate. Now find out if he'll survive without his friends and how everyone else will fare with out him! Along the way he'll meet some interesting wolves. One of which, who wears a half skull mask, will become his best friend. But Shepard's got other plans...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey everyone! it's you'r favorite military nut! ****_Sabere Commander _****here welcoming you to this story! This is just a spoof between Call of duty Modern Warfare 2 and Alpha and Omega! Inspired by Dawn Walker Wolf's story; who's name I completely forgot! Sorry Walker...**

**If you enjoy this little spoof! Make sure to leave a review! Now enjoy Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

**Chapter 1: "_Welcome to the 141_"**

It was about mid-day and nothing important was happening on base today. A few knew recruits had come in; but nothing new. One wolf named Humphrey however was more than excited. Tomorrow he was going to run the pit. The pit was a small training course dug into the ground about 12 feet. Humphrey wouldn't be running it until later tomorrow though. He looked out from under the hummer he was working on to see an Alpha squad was coming by.

This wasn't just any squad though. This was the squad that held Cpt. Kate West. Humphrey got out from underneath the hummer and threw the last of his tools inside. He turned around just in time to see Sgt. Cando, Lt. Hutch, and Cpt. Garth pass by. Each one shoving him to the hummer as they passed by. Garth took it one step further and punched him in the gut causing him to fall to the floor.

"Worthless Omegas..." He muttered as he walked off. Kate helped him up. "Thanks" was all he could mutter holding his gut. "I need to catch up to my squad, so see ya." Humphrey gave her a smile before replying "Awww flirt with me then just run off? You could at least let me by you dinner." She smiled. She started to walk away when she rubbed her tail over his muzzle as she walked away. She called out "Meet me behind the cafeteria in an hour." He smiled and went back to doing what he was doing...

**Later that day...**

Humphrey sat there waiting for Kate. She arrived a little later than expected; but he still appreciated her time. "Hey there." He said. She smiled before replying "Hey." Soon some silence enveloped them. "Soooo... What do you wanna do?" asked Humphrey. This got a giggle out of Kate as she replied "Me? I thought you had this planned out!" Humphrey just smiled before she said "Wanna hit the gun range?" Humphrey gave her his signature trade mark grin before replying "Sure why not?"

They went to the gun range and picked out their guns. Kate picked out a: Tan, ACR.50, w/a grip, and a ACOG scope attachment. Humphrey picked out something that surprised her. He picked up a: Dark Green, MK14 rifle, w/Laser sight attachment, and iron sights.

"Why didn't you get a scope?" asked Kate. She was more confused when he replied "No reason..."

As time went on they were neck in neck. Kate had hit 66 targets; but was constantly frustrated when she had to reload ever so often. While Humphrey was at 64. Humphrey's rifle had about 6 rounds left; were as Kate's only had 12 left. A crowd began to grow as they watched the 2 compete. Both Humphrey's squad, and Kate's squad stared in surprise at how well he kept up with her.

Kate took down 2 more figures and had only 2 rounds left! Humphrey took down 4 and had two rounds left as well. It was tied at 68. Angst began to build as they waited for the last 3 to pop up. When they did Kate managed to take out 1 as Humphrey stole the lead with the other 2. Thus winning the competition.

All the Omegas cheered for their victory over the ever so oppressive alphas. While the alpha's just growled in frustration. Never had a alpha lost to an omega in a competition before. Garth walked up to Kate; who sat there staring at the scores in disbelief.

"Hey, what the hell was that?!" Garth whisper shouted. "I don't know what happened..." was all Kate could say. Humphrey noticed Garth talking to Kate. He had no doubt he was putting her down for loosing to an omega. After all he hated Humphrey since the first time they met. He, Captain Garth, the con of famous Colonel Tony East. Humphrey walked up and said "Hey! watch ya talking about?" in a happy tone. Garth snapped back "None of you'r business coyote."

Humphrey was about to reply when Kate interrupted him saying "It's okay Humphrey. Don't worry about it." Humphrey just nodded and Garth walked off hoping he got his point across. "So... what do you wanna do now?"

Kate smiled at him.. He was always caring and always was her best friend. Through out boot camp; how lucky was she that they got positioned at the same base. "Well... I can't think of anything important or fun to do right now... So why don't we head back to you'r place?"

That last part was a lie. She could think of something to have 'fun'. But it was technically illegal. Especially because she was an alpha and he an omega. He blushed under his fur before replying "Ya, sure! He, he" With that they left to his room.

**Back at Humphrey's Residence...**

Humphrey opened the door and walked in. The smell hit Kate like a brick wall. Humphrey's scent was all over the place. Well why wouldn't it? It was his room. She, for some weird reason, loved the scents though. Humphrey walked over lied down on his bed. "... and this is my bed."

Kate then snapped back to reality when she heard that. She blushed underneath her fur. She had been so deep in thought she tuned him out. "Go ahead and make you' self comfortable! Also could you maybe close the door? You're letting all the cold air out." Humphrey added the last part with his signature heart warming smile. She smiled back and closed the door.

She began walking towards him looking around the room; before finally turning around and laying next to him with her head on his out stretched arm. "Um Kate?... W-what are you doing?" "Getting comfortable duh." "Oh... okay..."

He felt himself oddly attracted more than usual to Kate. I was as if he was magnetized to her. "So... wanna watch T.V.?" Kate turned around and smiled at him before replying "Actually..." Her voice trailed off. Humphrey's eyes went wide; but before he could react Kate pulled him into a kiss. "How was that for fun?" asked Kate. It was clear. Lust was in her eyes. "It was the most fun thing ever." Replied Humphrey with a similar; but much smaller look in his eyes. Unknown to them; females went into HEAT yesterday and males today...

**The Next Day...**

Kate woke up. She found herself in the embrace of another wolf and snuggled closer to their chest. the morning was so calm and she felt content right now. She nearly jumped in surprise when she saw Humphrey lying beside her. There were 'spooning' naked under the sheets. She then smiled as memories of last night came back to her. However there would be time to remember those moments later. Right now she had to go get to the showers and clean his scent off before any alphas notice her with it.

it wasn't she was ashamed of Humphrey and her doing 'it'. Not at all. It's because she didn't want him hurt by them. She got dressed and headed straight to her room. There she got her showering stuff and headed to the women's showers.

When she got there she met her friends Nikkie and Sally. They both noticed the additional scent and quickly teased her about it. "So... Kate... which fine ass alpha got a piece of tail from you last night? I'm willing to bet it was Garth." said Nikkie with a smug look on her face. "No it was not Garth.-" Kate said only to be cut off by Sally. "Well who was it? Slash? Daniel? Axle? Hunter? Hutch?... No don't tell me it was Cando..."

Kate just gave her a disgusted look before replying "What? No! I would never do that with any of them... and besides... who said it was an alpha?..."

With that Nikkie and Sally both said "You didn't..." When Kate didn't respond they continued "You did..." Then Nikkie continued alone. "Kate you can't be doing that!" Shout/whispered Nikkie. "I know... but he's way better looking than any other wolf here. Even better than the alpha wolves." Nikkie began trying to guess who it was when Sally sniffed the air and blurted out "Humphrey?"

"Yeah... How'd you know?" replied Kate who was finishing up her shower. "Well I can still smell him on you for one. and two being everyone else including most of the wolves in the base, with the exception of you two, were at the announcement yesterday afternoon..."

"I missed the announcement?! What was it about?" asked Kate. "Nothing really. Just announcing General Shepard would be holding tryouts today for certain wolves he feels would be suited for his special task force he's assembling."

"Is there a limit to how many can try?"asked Kate. She already was special forces; but still! Being picked to be apart of Shepard's elites? That was an honor in and of it's self. "No. The tryouts are held later today for people who feel they can make the cut. However Shepard has gathered up people he already knows can do it. So it's really just competing for a spot." said Nikkie...

**Back to Humphrey...**

Humphrey shot straight up. He was in a cold sweet. He had the most terrible dream. In the dream him and Riley get-wait-"Were's Kate?" He thought. He looked around only to notice she was gone and there was no trace of her. Humphrey then noticed himself and said: "Wow I ha fun lat night... Ugh... Better start getting ready or Folly will have my pelt..." with that Humphrey got dressed, got his clean clothes, and headed to the showers.

When he finally got there he immediately saw his friends there. Unfortunately, because he's the best omega, his shower system is separated closer to the alpha systems. He walked in only to find Garth was in his system next to his. He walked in only to have Garth sniff the air and look at him. All Humphrey did was wash and get out as fast as possible. Otherwise he might have to deal with some upset alphas...

**3 hours later...**

Humphrey was dressed in full gear. He had standard military gear on. Urban grey combat uniform, tan knee and elbow pads, urban combat helmet, and finally a tan vest. His fatigues had digital camouflage pattern as well as his helmet.

He was about to head to the pit were the tryouts were being held. Only alphas were participating in the try outs; because all the omega had conveniently been assigned to different tasks. some were re-checking vehicles, re-stocking ammo supplies, or even just doing drills. These thoughts angered Humphrey. "How could the general do this? He just took away most of their chances of ever being anything other than an a omega..." He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a deep voiced soldier call him. "Cpl. Humphrey!"

Humphrey turned to face his platoons Sargent... Sgt. Folly. Humphrey wasted no time and quickly ran over to him. "Yes sir?" Folly handed him a assault rifle. It was an M4A1 with a grenade launcher and laser sights. "I need you to show some of these rookies how it's done soldier. These alpha recruits are fresh in from the academy and are still firing from the hip. Show them what happens when you aim down you'r sights." Humphrey did as he was told and with efficiency. When he finished all the alphas behind him looked frustrated. No doubt pissed off they were shown up by an omega. "Good job Cpl. Humphrey. Now head on over to the pit. Shepard's waiting for you there." When he said the last part most of the alphas nearly gasped. He was one of the sent for recruits? Humphrey smiled as he left. All the alphas were staring in disbelief.

When Humphrey got to the pit he saw a familiar wolf named Cpl. Dunn. He was was also an omega. He handed Humphrey an assault rifle along with 2 akimbo Usp. 45s. Humphrey's rifle was the M4A1, again, w/ a grip and duel mags. "Just run the pit when you're ready. You can run it as many times as you need. so far you're in danger of being cut. Hopefully that doesn't happen... Just go as fast as possible..." with that said he left Humphrey in the pit to ready himself.

Corporal Dunn got to the stands and saw Kate sitting there. "Hey. What are you doing up here? I figures you'd be with the rest of the victors-" "I didn't pass. I was off by .1 millisecond..." Everything became silent as they waited for Humphrey to start. "Oh... wells sorry about that... Corporal Dunn by the way." Dunn stretched out his arm to shake hers. When she refused he simply said "Eh... Alphas..." She replied after a moment of silence "It's my friend down there and I don't want to miss his run. Sorry."

Everyone went silence until they heard the bell screech and Humphrey burst out. He was unreal with how well he took down opponents. He conserved ammo and was into the hallway with in 15 seconds. There he quickly stabbed the dummy and cleared the top floor. He ran out of ammo with only 1 section left to clear. He dropped his rifle and pulled out his side arms and made quick work of the dummies and began running for the exit. He had only 4... 3... 2... 1... Ding!. everyone starred in surprise. Humphrey, the omega, had accomplished something not even some of the best alphas could do.

"Bullshit! It's rigged!" shouted an alpha. Everyone looked up to see him standing. "There is no way an omega soldier can be better than the best alphas on base!" He fell to the ground when a rubber bullet made contact with his chest. everyone looked back with shock. It was General Shepard who shot at him. "Boy. Let me remind you all of something you all forgot about after earning the rank alpha. Alpha is a privilege. Not a right. Alpha is nothing other than a rank. A bracket if you would. It be best you remember that you're all soldiers. Dismissed. The final rankings are only 1 soldier. Cpl. Humphrey! Code named 'Roach'. Is the only worthy soldier here for the Op 141..." with that he left. Humphrey had caught his breath and walked out of the pit. only to by greeted by Shepard. "Good job son. welcome to Task Force 141. You'r first assignment's in a week. Pack you'r bags, say you'r good byes, in 5 days time were picking you up." After that Gen. Shepard left. Humphrey tried to find Kate; but couldn't. He continuously searched for the rest of his remaining time; but still couldn't find her...

**4 days after 141 try outs...**

Humphrey decided to go behind the cafeteria. He didn't know why; but something was telling him to. when he got back there he found Kate sitting there eating her lunch. "Hey what are you doing back here?" "Nothing. Just avoiding the shameful looks I'm getting for loosing to you... twice..."

An awkward silence set in before they both tried to speak. "Hey there's something-" They both stopped. "You go first." motioned Humphrey. "Well those few days we spent time together were fun... so I was wondering if we could do them again." Humphrey smiled and said "I don't see why not... " Kate smiled in return. They both stood up and said "Well let's get going-" "He wait... Kate... There's something I need to tell you..."

Kate nodded at him and waited for him to continue. "... Well it's safe to say I have had a crush on you for a long time... I'm leaving the day after tomorrow for my first assignment..." Kate's ears dropped down and Humphrey hurt on the inside seeing her upset. "Well... What I wanted to ask you was... will you be my... my... " Kate was pretty sure what he was going to ask her; but played along anyways. "You'r..." "My, my, m-my... Kate... will you be my mate?" Humphrey closed his eyes waiting to be rejected. When nothing came he opened his eyes and realized Kate was kissing him. "Of course..." was he only reply she gave...

... And so the next few days past extremely quickly for the young couple. Sure alphas and omegas together was against the law; but they didn't care... Finally it was time for Humphrey to leave. He had his bags packed and they were being loaded onto the plane. He smiled as he waved off his old squad members. What surprised him the most was the fact that even his Sargent Folly had come to see him off! It was strange considering he constantly put them through hell. He was about to leave when a hand grabbed him and spun him around. When he realized what was happening he smiled. Kate was giving him a fare well kiss. Most of the Omegas and alphas that saw this dropped everything and stared jaws open. Except folly who just smirked.

Humphrey felt a tap on his shoulder. He had to break away from the kiss; because he had to go. He smiled at Kate as he climbed into the seat closest to the door of the AC-130 gunship before it took off. While everyone one was either shocked or happy 1 wolf in the tower felt his blood boiling. Col. Tony east. He hated omegas. He was surly to have a word with Col. Winston about this...

* * *

**Well that's that. Hope you enjoyed it. I just had to get some writing out is all. I might continue this. It all depends on if I get enough reviews for it. _Sabere Commander _signing off...**


	2. Chapter 2 Mission 1

**Y.O.L.O.s _Sabere Commander _here say'n Wow! 3 reviews in only 24 hours? That's a lot. Thanks for the feedback and just so you know! You have the chance to enter an O.C. in the next chapter! But for now let's meet the team..**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

**Chapter 2**

**"_Mission 1__"_**

AC-130 "_Freedom Wing_" was coming in for a landing on military base "_Shield Blocker_". It was early morning when the plane was over the air strip. It had been a pretty quiet night for all except Humphrey. He had been having nightmares all night._.._

_**Flashback**_

**Nationalist Russia**

Humphrey was wearing a mask over his face, It was tan and he had on goggles. His helmet was a greenish tan and he had on a blue uniform with a tan combat vest. He pants were tan cargo pants same thing for his knee pads, tan. Next to him was a soldier named Simon 'Ghost' Riley. He wore a skull's jaw on the bottom half of his face mask had red tinted sunglasses and had on a similar out fit. The one exception being he had a headset on instead of a helmet...

**Enter song: Modern Warfare 2 "14 Rangers Lead the Way"**

He was being dragged away from an estate through a forest. He saw hostile Russian Ultra Nationalists shooting at them. He pulled up his pistol and shot at them. After being dragged for a few seconds he's handed a assault rifle from his teammate.

(Song should be 0:20)

"Hold them off mate!" Shouted Ghost. He started shooting at them. He conserved as much ammunition he could by making every shot count. "Popping red smoke on the tree lines!"

He then saw Ghost throw smoke to were all the tangos were. "_Copy that. Coming in to engage hostiles with close air support._"

(Song should be 0:35)

Ghost turned back to Humphrey and picked him up saying "Come on! We gotta move!" Ghost was picking him up as he saw the 'pave low' choppers come in and fire upon the tree line. "Come on buddy were almost there!" said Ghost as they approached a 'chinook' helicopter. It had landed and out came General Shepard...

(Song should be 0:50)

"You buys have the D.S.M.?" asked Shepard.

Ghost replied for Humphrey, seeing as he was wounded "Yes sir! Right here...", right before handing it to him.

Shepard nodded and said "Good... one less loose end to tie up..." With that he shot 'Roach' Humphrey in the stomach.

(Song should be 1:00)

As Humphrey fell he saw Ghost reach for Shepard shouting "Nooo!-" Before a bullet went threw him. They both collapsed on the ground. Humphrey's vision was going in and out.

As he passed out he heard to voices yell "Roach! Ghost! Were fighting Shepard's men at the bone yard! Don't trust Shepard! Get down!-"

(Song should be 1:15)

He came back into consciousness as he was being swung into a pit. As he rolled his head stopped on the sight of two soldiers, dresses in black with tan gear on, throwing 'Ghost' in beside him. He managed to turn his head to see a soldier dumping gasoline onto them...

(Song Should be 1:40)

His vision faded; but came back almost instantly. His body was numb. He looked up as the soldier with the gas can walked away and Shepard approached them. He was smoking a cigar and had only a little end piece left. He took one last puff... before throwing it on to them lighting them up in fire...

(Song fades away at 2:10)

_**Flashback end**_

Humphrey didn't know why he was having these dreams. Quiet frankly he was a little shook'n up over them. He heard the pilot announce they were about to land and he got his stuff ready. He waited a few minutes before everything was calm. The backdoor opened up and waiting for him was General Shepard.

"Hello son. You ready for the 141?" asked General Shepard

"As ready as I'll ever be sir." He replied.

The walked out of the plane and got into a small topless military jeep. It was dark green and had some mud on the wheels. It was him, another soldier in a similar uniform as himself, and General Shepard. Humphrey looked around the base and saw all the soldiers were scrambling into their jets and vehicles for something.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Humphrey.

"Nothing important. just a few hundred soldiers going to support a fight some where else. Tell me son, what's you'r name?" asked Shepard.

"Corporal Humphrey G. Sanders sir." replied Humphrey.

"Huh, so you're a corporal huh? Well don't surprise me. You're an omega. An omegas never get very high up in the chain of command. Whelp here's are stop." With that Shepard pulled over into a hanger and stepped out. Humphrey soon followed along with the other soldier.

He walked until he was greeted by an odd wolf. This wolf was black and had yellow eyes. He had a scar across his left cheek and wore all black attire. He voice was deep indicating he was African-Canadian. He sounded similar to Sgt. Folly when he spoke.

"You. What's you'r purpose?"

The wolf sounded American. General Shepard spoke up before Humphrey could reply. "He, Captain, is the new recruit to the 141. Corporal Humphrey G. Sanders at you'r disposal. I brought him in earlier. He's the replacement for Gazz."

The wolf responded "With all due respect sir... No one can replace Gazz..."

"Oh I beg to differ, captain. He ran the new pit and did it faster than Gazz by a second. Now I know that's not much; but from my experience faster you are on the battle field the better you'r chances of survival. Now I expect you and you'r squad to give a warm welcome to it's new recruit."

With that he walked away, leaving only Humphrey and the wolf before him. "Names Humphrey." Humphrey went to shake his hand; but pulled it back when he heard growling.

"Soldiers! Come give the fresh meat a warm welcome! Alpha Squad style!"

When he shouted that 5 soldiers ran out from around the corner and stopped behind the captain arms crossed behind their backs.

One wolf was light grey with a streak of black heading down from his forehead to the base of his skull. His muzzle was an almost white shade and he only wore black gear as well. His outfit was sleeveless. "This is Lieutenant Mac Tavish. Better known as 'Soap'. He's second in command..."

Then the captain pointed towards another wolf. He wore an outfit just like Humphrey had in the dream. Only his shirt was light blue and he didn't have the face mask. He had a mouth piece running down to his mouth and had a shouldered Dragonov sniper rifle. "... this is Staff Sargent David M. Better known as 'Titan' and he is 3rd in command of the squad and is the reconnaissance..."

Then he pointed to a few other wolves that looked ordinary to him. Until finally he came upon a wolf. This wolf wore a grey sky mask, that had a skull jaw drawn on the bottom of it, red tinted sunglasses, a headset, grey jacket on, tan cargo pants and black combat vest on. In his hands were a ACR.50 with duel magazines and a shotgun attachment. "This is Master Sargent Simon 'Ghost' Riley. He is 4th in command. He's are urban combat specialist."

what shocked Humphrey so much was how much he looked like the dram version. Right down to the bone; only the dram version had much more dirt and had blood on him...

**4 hours later...**

Humphrey stumbled into a room with a bunk bed in it. He didn't even think as he fell right into bed. The past 4 hours have been nothing ; but excruciating work outs and drills. If he could remain conscious he would've called Kate and told her how he was doing. Unfortunately he couldn't and before he even hit the mattress he was snoring.

"Hey mate! Make sure to stay off the top bunk. That one's mi-" Simon stopped just short of his sentence when he saw Humphrey sleeping on the bottom bunk. "Heh... omegas..." muttered Simon as he climbed onto his bed and began to read. after an hour or so he took off his mask and glasses revealing he had grey fur with blonde highlights towards the top of his heads. He went to sleep as well.

They had been given the rest of the day off in order to rest for the next day's mission. Unbeknownst to them General Shepard had been watching those 2 since they gt on base and had something in mind for them...

**Next day...**

**Shield Blocker Runway...**

**0600 hours...**

It was still dark when Humphrey awoke to being shaken gently. He turned around and saw 'Ghost' standing there all ready geared up. "What is it?"

"Hey mate, you need to wake up now. Trust me you don't want to be falling asleep during briefing." replied Ghost.

"Wait, why are you in my room?"

"Because were bunk mates. Now hurry up."

Humphrey looked at the clock that said: 6:00am "Oh god, please tell me you didn't wake me up early." Said Humphrey sticking his face into the pillow.

"Yep"

"Why would you do that?" whispered Humphrey the closest he could get before it became shouting.

"I'll tell you why and you can pick 1 of these 3 reasons. 1 If you don't you'll miss breakfast. 2 If you're late we all get punished with 3x are normal amount of drills and 3 because you need to wake up otherwise you'll fall asleep during the mission briefing. That's bad considering you're now part of special ops." Said 'Ghost as he tied his boots one last time to make sure they.

Humphrey opened his mouth to say something; but couldn't fine a flaw in his logic. He just sighed and got ready... After 10 minutes he stood up and walked into the cafeteria. He saw Ghost sitting and walked over and joined him...

"Sooo... how long you been here?" asked Humphrey

"To be honest I only got here 3 days ago. You? "

"Yesterday. Looks like we're in the same boat then huh?"

"Looks like..." repeated Ghost.

An awkward silence settled in before Humphrey spoke "So... what rank are you?"

"Rank?"

"Yeah, you know... alpha... omega..."

"Oh... I was an omega before; but Shepard says since we're a team there's no more rankings."

Humphrey thought for a minute before murmuring "I wonder why he would choose omegas to be apart of the elite 141..."

Ghost pat him on the back before saying "Doesn't matter mate. As long as we got friends we'll make it out alive."

Humphrey smiled. It appeared Ghost was always on the optimistic side. He walked out and Humphrey soon followed after him. They took a quick jog around the air field and came back just in time for the briefing.

"Woo! Great warm up!" shouted 'Ghost' as he slowed his pace to a stop in front of the hanger from yesterday.

Humphrey on the other hand was a few seconds behind him and was struggling to catch his breath when he finally caught up. "A*pant* a warm *pant* up?"

"Yeah. I always do one every morning. Helps get ya ready for the day." replied Ghost. If he didn't have his mask on Humphrey was sure he would've been smiling. They walked into the area as the briefing started and quickly took their seats. Because 'Ghost' was a higher rank then Humphrey he sat closer to the front.

A huge T.V. lit up and showed pictures of a dark brown wolf. He wore a red cap and black sunglasses. He had on a white t-shirt with a tan combat vest. He was armed with an AK-47. General Shepard spoke...

"This man is a drug lord on Brazil. Why would this effect us you might ask? Well he has a bounty for 5 million on his head and wanted dead in most countries of the world. As you're all aware task force 141 isn't limited to 1 country. we're a inter-national anti-terrorism group..."

He paused as it started sinking n on everyone. "... We're going to capture and turn him in to the United states Government. This will give our cause a massive boost, both politically, and economically. Am I under stood?"

Everyone nodded their head and waited for him to continue. "T.F. Alpha will be deployed 2 clicks North/East of his estate. T.F. Bravo will be deployed in the South over the harbor to prevent any escape by sea. T.F. Delta will start the chase from the North/West and force them right into T.F. Alpha's trap. T.F. charlie will be on stand by for assist..."

He looked at the crowd before clicking a button and faces popped up. "Task Force Alpha will consist of Cpt. Walker, Lt. Mac Tavish, Master Sgt. Riley, Staff Sgt. David M..."

The board then stacked their pictures on top of each other and pushed them to the top left of the screen; shrinking them in the process. Humphrey waited and listened for his name; but found it was never called...

"Finally Charlie will compose of Sgt. Alex M. Smith, Pvt. Sean F. Daniels and Cpl. Humphrey G. Sanders... Dismissed..." And with that everyone left except Humphrey who lagged behind.

He had just gotten his first mission and he wasn't even sure if he was going to see any action. His luck sucked. At least he won't be in harms way anymore. With that thought in mind he grabbed a M-TAR w/ holographic sights and a grip attachment coupled with a flashlight side barrel attachment. His side arm was a G9 machine pistol with extended magazine and red dot sight. He grabbed 2 frag grenades, 2 flash bangs, and 1 smoke grenade.

He was ready to go. Now he just need to wait to get here...

* * *

**Y.O.L.O.s everyone! if you enjoy this story, at all, please make sure you leave a review telling me you'r thoughts. As all ways have a nice day, check out some of the other stories on my profile, and until next time! _Sabere Commander _out...**


	3. Chapter 3 Support Squad

**Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

**Chapter 3 "_Support Squad__"_**

* * *

It was around 7:30 am and all 4 Task Force 141 teams were in place. Delta consisted of 5 wolves. Bravo 4 wolves. Alpha had 4 as well. Charlie, or assist team, only had 3 wolves on hand.

This team consisted of 1 alpha and 2 omegas. Sgt. Alex M. Smith, Pvt. Sean F. Daniels, and Cpl. Humphrey G. Sanders. Sgt. Alex, or 'Hailstorm' as he liked to be called, had on a tan combat vest, with a sleeveless white shirt underneath. He wore a olive green helmet with a tan ski mask on. His legs consisted of dark green cargo pants with tan knee pads. On his back was the S.M.A.W. rocket launcher. His primary was L86 LSW L.M.G. He had a kick stand with it. He also had grip as well as drum mag attachments. He was a light brown alpha wolf with bronze colored eyes.

The second was an omega. Pvt. Sean F. Daniels. More commonly known as 'One Shot'. His sniper rifle was shouldered and it was the M21 EBR with duel magazines, grip, and a scope with variable zoom. Instead he had his side arm out. It was a M9. It had iron sights as it's attachment was a laser sight. He was cocking it making sure it wasn't jammed when he needed it. His outfit consisted of a woodland digital camouflage cap, an ear piece, woodland camouflage cargo pants, and a dark green long sleeve jacket, with a black combat vest that had dark green pouches. He also had a faded green half mask around his mouth and neck. Under his gear though he had red eyes and white fur that appeared yellow cause of grime.

Cpl. Humphrey had the same set up as last time only his outfit consisted of dark blue jacket, tan combat vest, tan boots, and tan knee pads. He had on grey gloves. the bottoms were black mesh to make them more breathable. His head had on a tan face mask, with tactical goggles, and a tan helmet that had black for details.

They were sitting on a cliff overlooking a part of the city. They were listening to their comms crackle with gun fire. Delta team had commenced the attack about 15 minutes ago. The team was board out of their minds.

"Ugh, I never see any action..." said Hailstorm.

"Yeah, well I do all of the time." spoke One had a British accent like 'Gazz'

"What? How?" replied Hailstorm.

"What the hell do you think I do when I sit here for hours on end looking through my scope?" replied One Shot.

Just then a voice crackled through the radio that they all noticed. It was Lt. 'Soap' and their was gunshots in the background. "_Hello? Does anyone copy? This is Lieutenant Mac Tavish of Task Force 141 Alpha team. We've encountered heavy resistance and the ambush is a no go! I repeat a no go! We need immediate support! Hostile armor is pinning us down and we're being surrounded by enemy infantry!*Boom*_"

The audio cut out after the explosion. Charlie team waited for orders from 'overlord'; but never received any. Sgt. Hailstorm finally spoke "Well, we are assistance only... and I can only see us assisting by making our over there. Hell maybe we'll even capture Rojas along the way!"

**MW2 original sound track -18- Exodus...**

With that they got up and headed into town. The first area they moved through wasn't hostile. It had a few people walking threw the market and buying things; but nothing else. After a minute or so of walking 'Hailstorm' said "Alright men let's pick up the pace!"

( 0:10)

Their walk turned into a jog at a moments notice. They peacefulness was evaporated when they came around a corner and met gunfire from the local gangs. "Return fire!" Shouted Hailstorm.

(0:16)

Humphrey took cover behind a car with a faded light blue paint job across the street. He pulled up his rifle and opened fire killing 2 hostiles that forgot to take cover. They all wore similar outfits. White tank tops with a tan combat vest and blue jean pants. A few had green soccer shirts; but nothing beyond that.

Hailstorm took cover at the corner of the street they were on. It was a cinder block wall maybe 3 feet up because of the sloped street. He was on the left side of the street. He was raining suppressing fire down on the enemy's location at the top of the street.

(0:33)

Under a newspaper cart at the base of the street was another wolf. He had a sniper rifle and was picking off the hostiles up the street from the cover of this cart. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! 3 hostiles hit the floor when sniper round pierced their poor choice of cover.

(0:45)

Now only 4 remained at the top. 2 had AK-47s, 1 had AGR, and the last one had a cheap RPD. They had finally realized the locations of said shooter and were covering their heavy gunner as he tore apart the news cart.

"Hailstorm! I could use a hand here!" Shouted One Shot as he covered his head to protect from the gun fire.

"I'm suppressed! Roach! Take out the AGR and RPD!' Shouted Hailstorm.

(1:03)

Humphrey did just that. He peaked out and emptied 8 rounds into the AGR wielder that was suppressing him and emptied the rest of his magazine into the suppressor. The wolf fell down down and almost immediately One Shot peaked out and sent a bullet threw one of the remaining militia member's head. When he hit the floor the last one turned his attention to the sniper... He didn't last a second... Both 'Roach' and 'Hailstorm' came out from cover and opened fire...

(1:23)

While from the front he looked like he was shaking, if one were to stand behind him, they'd feel like they were in a hurricane. A hurricane that rained blood and bullets as a huge red mist appeared behind him...

Even though it was unnecessary; both men unloaded the magazines into him. He finally fell after 2 seconds of not being shot. A small pool of left over blood appearing around his chest.

(1:36)

"Were clear. 'Roach' you're on point." Said 'Hailstorm'.

They made their way up the street and turned right into an alley way. They stopped and "Roach checked the area before they moved across the demolished building in front of them. When they finished crossing it they were in another alley way. This one lead to a street in front of their targets estate! Down the street to the left is Delta squad. They're pinned down with 2 wounded. They have multiple militia units closing in on them.

(1:53)

"_Overlord this is Task Force 141 Delta Team! We're pinned down in the middle of the street and have heavy casualties! Require immediate assistance! i REPEAT WE-_" He never got to finish that sentence...

A hostile BTR rolled down the street threw the smoke behind Delta team on turned them into slurry with it's turret.

"_Come in! Delta Team! What's you'r status?!_"

"Sir! This is Sgt. Alex Smith! Code named 'Hailstorm' confirm?!"

(2:08)

"_Copy that. We read you load and clear Hailstorm. What's the situation down there?_"

"Sir it's a slaughter. Alpha's pinned down and is unable to grab the target. Bravo team is unresponsive and Delta just turned into canned tuna by a hostile BTR."

"_Wait repeat that again Sargent? The enemy has_ _armor?_"

"Yes sir, they do. Me and the rest of my team are ready to go assist alpha; but that damn BTR is stopping us from moving to their location. We need to move fast. enemy armor also has alpha pinned down."

(2:25)

"_Copy that. Air strike confirmed. Sit tight boys. A F-10 Fair Child fighter bomber will be with you shortly to alleviate some of the pressure._"

(2:30)

"Copy that command."

"What did they say?" asked One Shot who was peaking out from around the corner.

"They said they're bringing in the rain!" shouted 'Hailstorm'.

As if right on cue a F-10 fair Child fighter bomber flew over taking out at least 8 soldiers and crippling the BTR's treads. "_Charlie 1 how confirm?_"

(2:40)

"Positive 8 K.I.A.s. BTR's still operational; but immobilized" Replied Hailstorm.

"_Copy that Charlie 1. Coming in for another go._" replied the pilot.

The bomber came in for another pass. It fired it's lock-on missiles at the BTR; but before it could pull away the BTR's cannon fired *BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM, BOM!*ripping apart the fighter jet. *Boom!* The BTR's turret flew into the air as the bodies remains were set aflame by the missiles.

"This is our chance! Move!" Shouted 'Hailstorm' as the ran across the street to the right and continued on...

(Song End)

The kept battling their way up the street. When every they'd break break through 1 building the militia would just fall back into the next one. And so it went on like this for 25 buildings until they reached a break in the fighting. They were at the edge of the city and were battling another squad of militia.

Roach tossed a frag into the back of the jeep 3-5 soldiers were hiding near and blew them all up. With all the hostiles cleared they walked out. 'Hailstorm' from the yellow building on the left side of the street and 'Roach' from the white building on the right side of the street. 'One Shot' came out from a few buildings back. As they approached 'Hailstorm' called out "Munitions check!"

Humphrey checked his pouched and found he only had the 1 magazine for his M-TAR rifle left. The magazine had some where between 12-18 bullets left. He had 1 spare magazine for his G9 though.

"Fuck!" 'One Shot' took the words right outta his mouth.

His Sargent asked "What? What is it?"

He replied "Got 1 round left and I'm on my last M9 magazine."

"Well shit. I only got 1 SMAW rocket and 69 rounds left in my gun. What about you Corporal?"

Humphrey sighed before replying " I got some were between 12-18 rounds for my M-TAR and only 1 magazine for my G9. I've also got a flash bang... Nothing else..."

"Fuck me... *Sigh*... Well I know it's against protocol and all... but it looks like we're having to scavenge for weapons. Let's get a move on. Who knows how long alpha can hold out with out any support..."

Everyone fanned out over the dead bodies doing just what they were told to do by 'Hailstorm'. Search bodies for supplies. Humphrey found a 'Famas' with a full auto switch on it as well as suppressor. He managed to find 2 flares as well and a throwing knife. He didn't know if he'd need them or not; but best not leave it to chance.

He turned just in time to see this...

**1 minute ago...**

"Fuck me... *Sigh*... Well I know it's against protocol and all... but it looks like we're having to scavenge for weapons. Let's get a move on. Who knows how long alpha can hold out with out any support..."

Everyone fanned out over the dead bodies doing just what they were told to do by 'Hailstorm'. Search bodies for supplies. 'One Shot' walked over to a sand bag wall and pulled off a guy leaning over it. When he searched him he found a MPT machine pistol and a SCAR-H with 4 mags. He turned around to see 'Roach' shouting something at him.

"Roach? What is it-*Pang, fweeet, splurch!*

'One shot' fell to the floor just as 'Roach' and 'Hailstorm' raised their newly confiscated weapons at the survivor behind him.

*Fating, ting, ting, ting,* and *Bwi-ting,ting,ting,ting,* were the sounds that range threw the air as a flurry of heated bullets ripped into the survivor sending him into the wall shaking as more bullets found their marks.

When they ran out they both ran over to 'One shot' only to find him already dead. The bullet tore threw his main artery and he bleed out within seconds...

"_Attention if anyone is still alive out there! This is Lieutenant 'Soap' Mac Tavish! We need support A.S.A.P.! We can't hold them much longer! Bravo team managed to rendezvous here with us; but we're suffering heavy casualties! Any support is needed! You have 1 hour before we pull out of the city!_" The radio went silent...

"What do we do now?..." asked Humphrey.

"We finish what they couldn't... We finish our mission... Even if it was just being support..."

With that they hopped onto the white truck. Humphrey on the 50. caliber turret in the back and 'Hailstorm' driving...

**45 Minutes Later...**

"'Roach'! get these damn trucks off our tail!"

Hailstorm took a sharp left out of an alley way and onto a street. They were being shot at the whole time. "Damn it! Turrets out! Switching to assault rifle!" shouted Humphrey as he pulled out his Famas.

He tried his best to be accurate; but still ended up missing a lot of shots. "I'm out!"

"Here! Use the F2000 I picked up! It's only got 2 mags! Make 'em count!" Shouted 'Hailstorm' as he handed his gun out the the back, shot out, window.

Humphrey picked it up and started shooting. He nailed the passenger and gunner on a truck closing on their right. He then pulled out his flare lit it and threw it at the driver causing him to wreck. The other truck got lucky and only lost their passenger. He had to reload when they got to close for comfort. He pulled out his flash bang and threw it in the cab and not only blinded the driver; but blew off his hands as well. The truck turned over and crashed.

However as it was rolling over it blew up and through it came a BTR! "OH SHIT!"

"What?! What is it 'Roach'?"

"It's a fucking BTR!"

"I got 1 SMAW rocket! Make sure you don't waste it!"

Humphrey nodded and pulled out the SMAW launcher from the passenger floor board and took aim. He waited to make sure he was clear and... "FIRE!"

*FWOO-BOOM!*

"What the hell?!"

A truck drove into the path by accident and set it off early. The BTR fired it's cannon, narrowly missing the 141 operatives, landing close enough to flip their truck over the cliff to their right...

**Error...**

**Error...**

**Switching to Helmet Cam Feed...**

**Cpl. Humphrey Gary Sander's... Roach's Feed...**

Screen shows inside of a burning car. Sanders wakes up and looks around. To his left in the driver seat still unconscious is the Sargent. Cpl. Humphrey crawls out from under truck and stumbles away towards a small house at the end of the field they landed in. He sees bullets landing every where around him and continues stumbling forward.

He finally falls forward and rolls landing on a large rock sticking out of the ground. He sees hostiles taking cover behind the truck and that Hailstorm's still inside when *BOOM* the truck flies up killing all the infantry foolish enough to stand close to it.

He starts being dragged away from the gun shots and towards the house. He looks back over his left shoulder and sees Lt. Mac Tavish 'Soap' dragging him with his right arm and firing his M4A1 with his left arm. Humphrey then looks to his right and sees 'Ghost' kneeling behind a rock providing cover fire.

As he's being dragged the screen's shaking indicating his passing out. His left leg has a bullet hole in it's thigh and he has 2 blood stains on is chest...

He finally is dragged into the house unconscious and is dropped on the floor. Now the screen just sees the ceiling...

Lt. Mac Tavish calls out from off screen "We need a medic!"

A soldier runs over, pulls off the helmet and starts operating off screen. a small pool of blood seeping away from Cpl. 'Roach's' body. Another explosion occurs and-

**Helmet Cam for Cpl. Humphrey 'Roach' Sanders interrupted...**

**Error...**

**Error...**

**Attempting to reconnect...**

**Error...**

**Attempt to reconnect failed...**

**Please try again on another date...**


	4. Chapter 4 Home Coming

**Here's chapter 4, from me to you, enjoy! Question would you prefer a alternative ending to the story or just follow the same path the campaign took?**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

**Chapter 4 "****_Home Coming"_**

"Gah!"

Humphrey sat straight up. He was in a hospital bed. He looked around and everything was quiet. The only sound heard was the steady: beep... Beep... Beep... Beep Of the heart monitor.

He saw shadows wall by and called out: "Hey nurse! I need some help!"

Silence...

"Nurse?..."

The curtain flung open and a zombified nurse jumped at him making a screech sound.

"-Gah!..." Humphrey shot up again. Only this time he was breathing heavily and found himself in the same room as before. Only this time he was alone. He looked around and saw 3 corpses scattered in the room with him. He looked around and noticed he was stripped clean of all his gear. Minus his jacket, pants, tan boots, and favorite gloves.

He stood up and looked at the dead soldiers in the room. He didn't recognize any of them. Upon closer inspection he saw they were Bravo Squad wolves. He looked around the room again. Not weapon. Everything had been picked clean...

He grabbed a tan scarf off the soldier before him against the wall. He rapped it up around his face to conceal it better. Noe all you could see of Cpl. Humphrey G. 'Roach' Sanders was his eyes and top portion of his head. The scarf fell over the bottom half of his face like a tan vial.

Humphrey pulled out a spare knife he had hidden in his boot and cautiously approached the back door. He waited before cracking it open. When he did he saw a cliff. It was about 16 feet away from the 1 room house. He stepped out onto the grass; careful not to make any noise. He turned right, back against the wall, with knife in hand and scooted to the edge of the house.

Once there he peaked around the corner and saw a soldier with his vest in his hands. There was a small pit of fire going and he was tossing random things into the fire. One thing in his hand that caught Humphrey's attention was a picture of Kate. The soldier was about to toss it in-*Slick*...

The soldiers eyes widened as he slowly was let back onto the grass ever so quietly. Humphrey immediately grabbed the picture, put it into his pocket, before he put on his tactical combat vest. Humphrey looked in front of the house and couldn't believe what he saw. There was huge craters ever where. All the trees and vegetation had been mowed down by what he can only assume was bullet fire.

"Well no since in waiting here... Guess I gotta find my own extraction... Or my squad mates..."

With that Humphrey picked up a cheap AK-47 that had a grenade launcher and extended mags before heading back to the rode...

_**Flashback**_

_**Just after loss of contact...**_

"Damn it! There's just to many of the bastards!" Shouted Ghost as he reloaded his SCAR-H. He had Holographic sites, laser sight, and grip.

Pap, pap, pap, pap, pap, pap! Went Lt. 'Soap's Five Seven pistol. "I'm dry! some one toss me a mag!"

He looked back then realized something... He was the only one to choose a M16A1 Assault rifle. A rocket flew in threw a window and hi the back wall killing a 2 soldiers. That's when he noticed it. 'Roach' still had his G9 in it's holster.

'Soap' ran grabbed t ad returned fire. "Medic?!"

"Yeah?!" shouted a field medic who had stopped tending to Humphrey and was currently patching up soldier's leg wound.

"Is he stabilized yet?" Asked Mac Tavish.

"Yeah we just gotta-*Bink*"

The soldier fell back, with a bullet hole in his head, just as a flash bang entered the room.

*PING!*

The door was quickly kicked in and before anyone could react everyone was hit with the butt of a rifle and pinned on the ground. They all look up just in time as their target, Rojas, steps threw the door. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the soldier clutching his leg.

"No please! I have a wife and ki-*Bang*-..."

He shouted something they couldn't understand to his men; before he turned to the remaining 4 task Force 141 soldiers and saying "Well it looks like you'll be staying with me for a while... I'll try to make it as comfortable as possible..."

Then the wolf smiled signalling his men to-

*BLACKNESS*

_**Flashback over...**_

Humphrey moved his way down the streets carefully. He'd duck into an alley way when ever a car would pass by and, if need be, hide in a dumpster on occasion...

"*sigh*... This is getting me no where..." Humphrey flipped the lid up, stuck his knife into the neck of one of his would be searchers and, grabbed his head slamming it down onto the rim of the bin it's self...

He then hoped out and looked around. It appeared that the cost was clear. He then dragged on of the soldiers behind a dumpster...

**5 minutes later...**

Humphrey came out dressed in their uniforms. He had on a grey face mask, black shaded goggles, a black jacket, black combat vest with grey pouches, a M4 carbine, grey cargo pants, black combat boots and a black helmet.

Humphrey looked around and saw a squad of soldiers rushing somewhere. In the back of his head he knew what was going on. The man they were after 'Rojas' as he liked to be called liked to make public executions of rebels or captured enemies...

He quickly climbed onto the back of a troop transport truck as it pulled away with squad inside. As they were driving Humphrey was holding on and was thinking. "_How the fuck am I gonna save them... FUCK!... I should've never been picked... It should've been an alpha... At least they can form plans..._" Then what ghost said to him popped up in his head... About him not being an alpha before... It didn't matter what rank they were; because they made up for each other's weaknesses.

Then a small hakky sack hit him in the face. He looked back into the main area was that all the soldiers were sitting in. Everyone had froze. Their eyes looked wider then normal. That's when Humphrey looked at his badge and saw the rank of 'Alpha' Captain on it. He then looked down and saw the ball rattling around on the floor as the truck drove. He reached down and picked it up. After examining it for a second he threw it back towards them. But just to seal off the act he gave them a angry glare before looking away into the distance...

They rode a little longer before they stopped at the gate. when they stopped Humphrey looked to see why and saw that there was a checkpoint. He quickly hoped off and approached them. It appeared they had trouble getting in. The wolf at the gate, a Lieutenant, was letting them threw because they were all low ranking omegas. Humphrey now understood and tapped the soldier on his shoulder. He turned around to meet a pissed off glare from Humphrey. This slightly startled him until he responded something Humphrey managed to understand.

During the day he got there he became close to fluent, because of this mission, in their language...

"What do you want Omega?"

Humphrey simply shifted his arm and showed the rank of Captain. The soldiers eyes widened and he muttered "sir... Please forgive m-"

Humphrey didn't let him finish and cut him off saying "Enough! You will let them pass threw. In exchange you won't receive too extreme a punishment for you'r insolence..." The soldier alerted the other guards to allow passage and in a minute the truck was moving past the check point.

After a short ride it stopped just outside of small stadium. Humphrey jumped off the back and looked around. Nothing much. Just some dry parking lot with a few cars that had obtained faded paint jobs. To his left Humphrey couldn't see anyone. So he decided to head in that direction. It paid off...

Humphrey found a door reading "Officers Only". Since he was technically an officer he walked in...

Humphrey made his way up the stair case and found the room , for the most part, empty. Humphrey walked to a tinted window. His gun dropped to his side and he stared out at the field... There were hundreds of soldiers and a few vehicles on the field. Humphrey knew he had to act quickly. If he could just-

A voice shouted in a language not his own. His reactions took over as he spun around, immediately dropping to a crouch, and shot. A body fell to the ground and before he realized it he had bullets punching threw the window he was next to. A squad had been walking by just in front and saw him...

With no other choices Humphrey ran for the stair case were he found another 2 soldiers pulling their guns up. They had heard the gun shots; but after the flurry of bullets and the radio chatter they assumed he had been killed and resumed their climb of the stairs. Humphrey fired accurately enough sending both soldiers rolling down the stair case breaking multiple bones on the way to the bottom. Humphrey wasn't sure they were dead; but with the base on high alert he had to get away fast.

Humphrey saw a Hummer loading up with soldiers about to head out. He quickly flagged them down and climbed into the back. He was relieved and also tense at the same time. Relieved that he was on his way away from the base. But also tense for if they were to call this specific patrol he would be in a heap of trouble. He might be able to take on 2 at a time; but 4? He might as well be given a death sentence.

He began to here chatter on the radio. He manage to translate it to himself as it said "_Stop by order of Rojas! You can not_ _leave!_" Then that's when the driver floored the gas and rammed threw the gate and a chase began. The one in the turret seat turned around and started firing off 50. caliber rounds when Humphrey shouted "WHAT THE HELL!?"

In his native language, English, and he heard the one next to him say "Wait, what the fuck?"

The others also noticed his slip up and Humphrey immediately went to punch the one next to him. He got 4 good punches to his face off, and it looked like he might win, before being pulled back by the wolf in the passenger seat and hit with the bud of the rifle. That hit him just right knocking him unconscious.

As every thing faded to black he heard the voices again; but they all had different accents to them...

_**Humphrey's Dream...**_

He saw Kate sitting on a couch crying. He didn't know why she was crying. So he went to go talk to her; but fond that his hand faded right threw her. It actually turned to mist when it hit her and reformed when it was away from her. He then saw Garth enter the room. He growled on instinct when he sat near Kate.

"Hey Kate... It's gonna be fine..."

Kate immediately jumped up from the spot she was sitting at and shouted back at him "NO! It's not! The only wolf I'll ever love is dead! Do you not get it ?! Humphrey is gone forever! and his killer is still somewhere out there!" Kate resumed her sobbing. This time she fell to her knees on the metal floor of the room crying.

While normally Humphrey would've went by her to tell her 'No I'm not dead' or 'Kate stop crying! I'm right here!' He was still in shock over this dream and the other dream. Both dreams had him dead, granted this one appears to be a follow up to the other one, it all feels way more realistic then it should...

Humphrey was about to go grab Kate and hold her when everything turned to smoke and another image materialized. It was of what Humphrey could only make out as Jasper City. Something was wrong though...

The entire city had a red tint to it. The sky burned red and there was smoke patching it towards the more industrialized parts. He was across the street from a fast food place. There were dozens of rangers trying there best to defend it; but hey were being torn to bits by cannon fire from a BTR.

Humphrey then turned to a poof of smoke as soldier ran threw him. When he came back to he saw it was a female with golden tan fur. Upon closer inspection it was Kate. She quickly ran back to the dinner behind him, this time he dodged her, and sat by the door pulling out a trigger. Humphrey realized just in time what that trigger was before the BTR behind him exploded.

Humphrey looked back for Kate; but couldn't see her anywhere. So he searched an sure enough he found her, behind the counter the the dinner, with what looked like a military grade laptop. He looked at the screen as a explosion happened in the distance. He looked back towards the screen as Kate directed the camera towards another group of hostiles. Right as the camera crashed he heard another explosion.

Then there was no mistake. Kate was operating a military Reaper; firing predator missiles in order to support the rangers in side of 'Burger Town'. He went to speak to her when he heard shouting. He turned just in time to see grenade fly into him, dispersing him, then reaped just as he heard the grenade go off with a yelp. He turned back; but everything faded to blackness again...

For many more hours his dreams were filled with similar visions. Visions of his friends dying in battle etc. etc. He lost count of how many dreams he had. After so many he felt he was loosing his sense of reality; when the finally one came...

This one showed Humphrey lying in a hospital bed. Much like the one from his nightmare; only this time Kate was lying beside him. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully; but her fur suggested she had been crying the whole time. He felt himself on the verge of tears. He loved Kate and didn't want her to cry anymore. Not over himself. He leaned down and whispered "I love you..."

However what surprised him was her shooting straight up and looking at him in the hospital bed. She then, while wide eyed, stuttered out "H-Humphrey?..."

He looked at his body before deciding to test something. He said "Kate..." sure enough his mouth moved same time in the same fashion as he did. Kate nearly fell over going to his side. She started to cry even more now...

Everything faded to black again as he heard a voice... "Humphrey... please wake up... please, please, please... just wake up... please..."

Everything flashed white and Humphrey sat up. His eyes bulging. He had been crying from the voice. He never wanted anyone to feel bad over him. That's just the kind of guy he was. Before he could do anything else he felt himself tackled into a hug. He also felt a face nuzzle into his chest wetting it with tears. He looked down and noticed it was Kate. Sure enough he was in a hospital like the dream. He muttered "... Kate?..."

To which she responded Hugging him more tightly. "...Humphrey..."

Humphrey stared before thinking "_W__hat the Fuck..._" He slightly pulled Kate away from his chest only to have her come back and kiss him. After the quick kiss she hugged him so the her head was on his shoulder and his on hers. She was still leaning over the bed hugging him when the finally pulled away. Kate had on a black, long sleeve, leather jacket a red under shirt, and black leather pants that fit her like jeans would. She looked perfect in Humphrey's eyes. Well... almost perfect. She, beside her clothes, was a mess; but then again Humphrey didn't look to good either. Being in bed for-

"Kate?"

"Yes, Humphrey?

"How long was I out?"

"About 16 days."

"WHAT?! Sixteen days?!" Shouted Humphrey.

"Yeah... I took some time off from work to be here with you. I'm off for the next month and a half while you recover." Said Kate. She added the last part happily.

"Oh... okay... Wait... Why so long?"

"well my dad and Colonel East believe since you're an Omega it'll take longer... but I'm not exactly complaining." She smiled and hugged Humphrey again.

"Soooo... What I miss?"

"You're in for a long story..."

**Well there you go after being ever so patient with me here you have it. the 4th chapter to Call of Duty:Omega Warfare. Hope you enjoyed. As always please make sure to hit the review button right under this text right here. And If you read A Twist of Fate and want that updated more often 1 more review brings it back. Also i would really appreciate if more people were to vote on the pole on my profile. Thank. Special Shout out to Cpl. Delta Frost for his reviews and to Alpha99 as well as Christian Night for their reviews. Until next time _Sabere Commander _out!**


	5. Chapter 5 Terror Night

**HEY-YO! It's me again bringing ya all another crisp and desired update! Here's the next chapter enjoy! Unfortunately I doubt I'm going to do all the missions from the campaign. However I'm still doing some missions! So I'll put 2 poles up! 1 for the Ranger Campaign, and one for the T.F. 141 campaign! Each pole will have 5 combo choices of missions! Each one should have 3 missions! Make sure to vote tomorrow as the pole will up around 1:00 A.M., 6/29/14, pacific standard time...**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

**Chapter 5**

_**"Terror Night"**_

* * *

It had been a month since Humphrey woke up from his coma. He had been cleared to leave the hospital a few days ago. However he's still not fit for duty yet, or so they deem. He was in his living room watching a zombie movie. It was called "Black Ops: Kino Der Toten" It was about some World War II soldiers surviving in a old, abandoned, theater against hordes and hordes of zombies. He liked the series overall. This was the 5th of the series. His only complaint was the cheesiness of it. To him the actors weren't doing a very good job, as the only acted like the stereotypes of the time, and the whole situation seemed kinda... ridiculous...

As the 4 main characters were teleported up to the projection screen room, Kate walked over and sat down next to him with a bag of popcorn. He smiled and kissed her cheek as they got comfortable on the couch to continue watching the movie.

His house on the base was a rather nice. The house had white carpet for the floors and white tile for the kitchen. His living room had a 60 in. flat screen T.V. and a large, rap around, brown couch. He had and large entertainment system under it, that was also brown, with class doors showing, his movies and, his D.V.D. player. He had glass walls on the left and right side of the living room, from where they were siting. Behind them was a hallway that lead to their left which was the front door. The wall paint was white and the lights were off. the glass walls had a blue tint to them show the room lit up pretty well. It was cold, windy, and gloomy outside.

They got to the part were the Japanese one, Takeo Mazasaki I believe, found the second of the 3 stones they needed to super charge the "T.D.M." to take them out of there. The american one, Tank Dempsey, just used a shotgun called "The Stakeout" to blow the top half of a zombie off.

"Ooh-Fuckin-Raw! Freak sacks!" He shouted.

He was Kate's favorite character so far. She wasn't exactly a zombie movie kinda person; but she didn't mind watching them with Humphrey. It was strange. Since his nightmare of the zombie hospital he'd been craving zombie movies. His favorite character was Nikolia. He thought he was the funniest of them all.

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA!..." The group stares at him."Wha? Is a classic..." With that they resumed their massacre of the Z-horde.

Towards the end Kate asked him "Why exactly to you pick this one again?"

Humphrey smiled before replying "Well... I've been wanting to see a zombie movie for a while now, as strange as it seems, and this series is entertaining too." Kate just nodded in understatement.

The movie was gory to say the least. Right before the one called Edward Richtofen grabbed the stone the power went out. "Aw Great! The power's out!"" exasperated Kate...

"Hold on I'll go fix it." Humphrey got up and walked to the door. He had on a white undershirt, black track pants and a track black jacket. When he went out it was a monsoon of rain and wind! he managed to feel his way to the power box. He couldn't open his eyes as they'd just be pelted by hard rain. He opened it up and when he saw it he nearly puked. It wasn't like normal power boxes. This one had a huge switch and a rotting hand sticking off of it. He managed to flip the switch and was unnerved when he heard strange animal-is-tick growls. He quickly ran back to the door where he slipped in front of the glass wall/door. He sat up and saw Kate looking wide eyed at him. He heard soft growls coming from behind him. He slowly turned his head to see one of those things from the movie (Normal zombie only like from the map 'Five')

"Oh shit!" was all he could say before it rushed him.

It got to close for comfort and Humphrey, still on the ground, sweeped it's legs out and brought down the heel of his shoe on it's face; smashing it instantly. He got up as another ran towards him out of the monsoon. this time he round house kicked it over the porch railing to his left.

After it went over the top he ran inside and closed the door. He panted heavily. "H-Humphrey..."

"What?!" He nearly jumped; turning around in the process. He scanned the room only to find it empty except for him and Kate. "What is it Kate?"

She just pointed to his chest. He looked down and saw his shirt was soaked in ran and stained with the blood from the monstrosities. He nearly gasped. He quickly pulled his shirt off, revealing his well toned body, and threw it on the back of the couch. He then ran upstairs to get another shirt. However when he got there the door wouldn't open.

"What the hell?..."

Kate came and asked "What?"

"The door... It won't open!" Humphrey said as he jiggled the door handle again.

"Here, let me try." Kate opened the door with ease as Humphrey just stood there speechless. "It needed a she-wolf's touch."

Humphrey snapped out of his state of disbelief and proceeded towards his closet door. He pulled it open, with help from Kate, and got on a new out fit. When he finished he had on black, unzipped, jacket with a red, vertical, neon flame pattern on the left side. Underneath it he wore another white undershirt. This time he put on dark grey jeans. He then went to his drawer and started to open it to pull out his to P99 pistols. 1 for him and 1 for Kate. However, when he tried pulling it open, it wouldn't open. He put his foot against the it and tried pulling with the same results. He tried one last time, only this time Kate helped him, and he managed to get it open. He grabbed the guns: but just as he handed one to Kate they heard a disembodied voice shout :

"No Fair! You cheat!"

With that they heard banging on the doors down stairs and windows breaking. Kate took a step back towards Humphrey and said "Humphrey? You don't think..."

"Correction... I don't want to know..."

* * *

**Time Skip**

**Several Hours, and dismembered body parts, later...**

Humphrey was holding a M14; but it looked more bronze-ish and, instead of flashes of red and gold, it shot flashes of purple, white, and blue. They house was a wreck. The storm was still raging on and they were in Humphrey's garage Humphrey was watching the door and Kate was making sure the zombies didn't break threw, the poorly constructed barriers on, the newly made holes in the walls.

"KATE!"

"YEAH?!"

"I don't think I'll last much longer!"

Humphrey was right. He was a mess. His jacket was gone, mostly likely torn to sheds some were, he had various gashes on his arms and he was barely managing to hit the zombies; due to sleep deprivation...

"Hold on! we can make it!"

Kate was doing a little better than Humphrey though she was also a mess compared to when she first started. Her favorite black leather jacket had ribs up and down it's long sleeves. Her red shirt under it had blood stains on it making it smell and her black leather pants had been stained with blood and oil...

It was then that something clicked in Humphrey's mind. They had found 2 of those stones from the movie...

"THAT"S IT!"

"What's it Humphrey?" Kate said as she jabbed a knife into another 'flesh junkie's' head.

"The stones! We've found 2 of 3! Like in the movie! The only place in my house big enough to fit the machine, the T.D.M., is the basement! And it just so happens that's the last place we haven't been!" Shouted Humphrey as he used the grenade launcher attachment to blow the zombies out of the hallway.

"Yeah, but there's hell of them coming from there!"

"Kate! It's our only shot!"

Humphrey stormed out of the garage mowing down in 'flesh whore' foolish enough to step in his way. As he ran out Kate followed trying not to let zombies fill the gap in between them at the moment. They quickly got to the stairwell leading to the basement! Unfortunately it was swarming with 'maggot whores'. Humphrey gunned most of them down; while Kate finished the rest off. The kicked the door down and there it was... the T.D.M. from the movie! and how convenient was it that the last meteor fragment was right there!

"Kate go! Get the thing set! I'll hold them off!"

"Humphrey! I don't even know how to work it!"

"It can't be that hard! *Grunts as he stabs another zombie in the eye* It's only World War II tech! Come on! You'r the smartest person I know!"

Kate still unsure hesitated before running over to it, scooping up the last piece, and looking at the controls. Surprisingly enough the controls were extremely simple. She quickly found the setting to reverse everything that has happened and set it to that. The machine started whizzing and buzzing signaling it was powering up. She was about to hit the button when she heard a scream. She turned around and to her horror Humphrey had one of those things latched onto his shoulder. Humphrey raised the barrel of his 44. magnum and blew it's brains out.

"Humphrey!" Kate shouted as she ran towards him.

"NO STAY AWAY!"

She stopped before shouting "Humphrey come on! The T.D.M.'s ready!"

"No Kate... It doesn't activate fast enough for the 2 people... I'd have to hit the button while you were inside... I'd be killed the second I touched the electricity... I've been bitten like 4 times now..." He sowed her his free arm as he continued blasting away at the zed heads with his other.

"You knew... all along..." Kate said tears swelling in her eyes.

"Yeah... I had my suspicions... Kate?..." He helped her up and stared into her eyes. He kissed her before pulling away and saying:

"...I love you..."

He then shoved her into it and hit the button virtually protecting her from the zombies. The lightning started crackling inside it as the machine made a count down starting at 10. All the zombies turned their attention to Humphrey as he was the only one out side of the teleporter... He was over whelmed when his magnum ran out and he was tackled to the ground...

Kate watched in horror as Humphrey was surrounded and ripped apart in front of her eyes. The only part of him she could see was his right forearm and down as a pool of blood start seeping away from him...

"...3..."

"...2..."

"...1..."

"HUMPHREY!"

"...*ZOOM, rehehe,rehehe*..."

Kate opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the sunlight. She looked around and realized she was outside Humphrey's house... Her body felt weightless and she looked up to see Humphrey holding her looking at her with a worried expression.

"Kate are you alright?"

She hugged him tight enough to make him say "Kate!... Can't breath!"

She stopped and kissed him. When she pulled away he said "Woah... where did that come from?..." She just smiled in return. "Well! Since I'm feeling better and apparently you are too I rented a few movies to watch! Hope you don't mind; but I took the liberty of choosing Black Ops: Kino Der Toten to start the night off-"

"NO!"

"What? What's wrong?!"

"Nothing... it's just I was hoping we could watch something else..."

"Like?..."

"Something not zombie based... Like... How about the new movie! Transformers: Age of Extinction?!"

Humphrey gave her a weird look before sighing. "Well I guess we could watch it... Besides... I get the feeling I've already seen this movie..."

"Yeah... You have no idea..." But Kate kept that last part to herself. Humphrey let Kate in and he went to the couch, switched it to cable, went to the pay per-view section and clicked on Transformers: Age of Extinction...

* * *

**Whelp! There's another chapter done! I know this is the shortest chapter in this story to-date; but I wanted to add a chapter where Kate got a little more emotionally attached to Humphrey, with out making this story have a lemon in it... Enjoy! and review if ya want!**


	6. Chapter 6 Blood Hounds Pt1

**Author's Note: Hello! Welcome back to this chapter since the vote ended in a tie! *Fuckerz... didn't wanna vote...* So I picked my favorite missions from the Task Force 141 campaign and I actually found out they were Bravo Company so I'll be fixing that in later chapters... and sometimes combine them to make it more original and what will also focus on SOME of Kate's missions...**

**Finally what do you think about my spoofs? I would like to know whether I'm doing an actually good job on these ones as this is 1/2 spoofs I have the second being almost done with a few chapters left...**

* * *

**Call of Duty: Omega Warfare**

**Chapter 6**

**"_Blood Hounds Part 1_"_  
_**

* * *

Humphrey was suited up in the standard attire for 141 members. Recently all of the survivors from there last operation have been transferred over to Bravo Company. Now there was a total of 25 soldiers in it. Humphrey had managed to be put in the top 8. The list specifically went:

1). Lieutenant Mac 'Soap' Tavish

2). Staff Sargent Simon 'Ghost' Riley

3). Lance Corporal Alex 'Ridge' Finn

4). Captain Second Class Joshua 'Spartan' Burns

5). Lance Corporal Humphrey 'Roach' Sanders

6). Private First Class Dave 'H.U.N.K.' Wiggins

7). Lieutenant Second Class Shawn 'Reaper' Brown

8). Gunny Sargent Felix 'Kid' Ramos

There were more names; but these specific soldiers made up alpha team of Bravo Company. "_Humphrey... the alpha... heh..._" As much as it was an honor to be an 'alpha' he didn't feel he fit the title properly. They had another mission today and he was sitting down on a crate thinking of how the past few weeks have been with Kate. He was staring at a picture the two of them had taken before he had to return. It showed him in a white tank top with sunglasses on, while Kate was jumping on his back from behind. It was a selfie he had taken. If he remembers correctly it was while they were at the beach. He smiled as he thought of the warm sun and the sand; completely the opposite of where he is now. Now he's in some forward operating base somewhere in Russia.

Apparently the outpost has taken several hits from Russian Ultra-Nationalists. At the thought of them he shivers... They were the cause of some of his worst dreams. They were basically terrorists that killed you if you weren't a native to Russia. They did it in the most brutal and agonizing way they could too, or so he's been told by the older vets.

He heard another grunt of pain followed by screams of pure terror and pain. Moments later he stood up from his trusty sitting crate and looked around his surroundings once more. He was in a warehouse with a rolling garage door to his left, approximately 40 meters away, and one straight ahead of him about 35 feet. There was another two further down on apposite walls with lots of things separating the areas such a unreasonably tall selves, metal ones, more crates railings, elevated platforms, about 3 feet higher than base level, and one open garage door at the opposite end of the warehouse. He started to smell a burnt smell and looked towards the trailer behind him, still hitched to the diesel truck, and winced.

"Man they're really laying into him..." He turned back picked up his assault rifle, a ACR Suppressor w/Heart Beat Sensor *H.B.S.*. However the H.B.S. was shut off. he flipped it open and the screen took a few seconds to readjust it's readings from 5 heart beats to only 4. He banged on the door and it opened to reveal Riley.

"Yeah?" Riley asked.

Humphrey looked past him and saw a wolf covered in blood, all of it's fingers broken, jumper cables attached to it's groin and it's teeth broken out with a pipe in it's mouth. Blood was every where and Humphrey sighed before casually asking: "Soooooo, how's the interrogation going?"

Riley just gave Humphrey a weird look, the only indication being his left brow ridge rising up and his right dropping. "He passed out from the pain; but we'll start to get more out of him when he wakes up."

Humphrey silent a minute. He then showed Riley his sensor and said: "Alright let's go Alpha-Beta is waiting for us."

Riley looked at the screen trying t figure out what he meant until it flashed again with an update. "Fuck..." he muttered under his breath. "Let's move..." He said to the others. They all gave him a questionable look before he showed them what he saw.

"Well ain't that a kick in the chops..." Mac Tavish said as he slipped on his beanie and hopped out the back of the trailer. Ghost followed right after him and they walked over to the door where Humphrey was waiting.

Kid was about to jump off next when he stopped abruptly. "Hey why didn't you jump?" asked Reaper as he looked out with confusion.

Kid just smiled before he replied. "Ladies first!"

"Oh well in the case..." Reaper grabbed Kid by his collar and threw him out, showing off his superior strength. He skidded to a halt Reaper then jumped out and made sure to land on top of him when he did and grinned when he heard a satisfying wheezing coming from the rookie.

"Oi! Stop trying to mount him mate!" Came a vice from across the room. It was Mac Tavish. Everyone started laughing at them as he continued. "We all know you like 'em young; but at least try to do it off missions with none team personnel!"

Reaper stood up and walked off the rookie, making sure to step on his spine while doing so. When he finally got over to the Snow Mobiles Humphrey got a clear look at his face. His face was a grey, with white eyes, and he had slight grey on the tip of his muzzle revealing he's one of the older soldiers. He looked pissed too.

He pulled down his balaclava with a red skull painted onto it. He also tied a bandanna around his head, though no one knew why, with his ears poking through them both. "First off son, don't call me gay, and second off, I had a mate and pups..." With that he walked over to his snow mobile and started checking it.

"Is it just me or is he more irritable then usual lately." Humphrey asked/whispered.

"It's because it's approaching their death's anniversary and he really wants to nab this bastard." Riley responded

"Why?" Both Mac Tavish and Humphrey said in unison.

"This bastard shot down a United States Jumbo Air-Liner with his pups and mate on board. They were vacationing there over the pup's Summer Break, he couldn't make; but was 'Skyping' them on the plane... He witnessed every piece of it..." Riley concluded.

The two stood in silence when he finished, Mac Tavish didn't know what to say or do. All he could hope was that they could catch this bastard that did this. Humphrey was frozen; he didn't know if he could handle seeing Kate in front of his eyes. He'd probably break down and go insane... He wasn't going to let this bastard get away with what he's done... Even is he has to put the bullet between his eyes to ensure he never does it again...

Finally the rookie made it over to where they were waiting and climbed onto his snow mobile. The others had already revved theirs and started to pull away. They all exited the warehouse and began to head to their rally pint. Unfortunately as they were driving they ran into some trouble.

"Look out boys! We got F.M.P.s *Fast Moving Patrols* ahead!" True to Mac Tavish's word the second the launched over the ridge there they were.

Humphrey almost crashed into one. There was at least 6 of them. Each had a passenger. Upon noticing the 141s the R.U.N.s *Russian Ultra-Nationalists* pulled out Mp7s and tried to shoot at them. Luckily they only ended up hitting a few of their own and nicking the 141 snow mobiles. They continued to drive and weave through trees and more oncoming traffic. Ghost managed to push one into a collision course with a tree. "Damn it! There's to many of them! If we don't do something son we're gonna look like Swiss Cheese!" Shouted Ghost as he was nicked in the shoulder.

He was right too. Reaper now had 2 holes in his left leg, and a hole in his right shoulder blade. Mac Tavish's bike had more holes than a Ritz cracker does and Kid's wind shield was cracked an chipped of from a few stray rounds. Humphrey looked around there was now only 6 snow mobiles to deal with, 4 still had their passengers, and the others were trying to ram them into trees. A light bulb went off in Humphrey's head. He reached down to his ankle holster and pulled out a G9 pistol. When he looked up he narrowly avoided slamming into a tree. He did his best to hold his pistol steady before squeezing the handle. The hand gun fired and took out to snow mobiles before he let go of the trigger.

The two that still had their passengers noticed the shots and directed their gunners towards him. His snow mobile was being pelted by rounds of lead and heat from the enemy gunners. Soon Humphrey felt his hand hot and looked to see his mobile releasing a large amount of smoke. He started blowing on it out of panic; but only succeeding in catching the flames. He pointed his G9 in the enemy's general direction and opened fire. The rounds hit the first driver, nicked the second one and finally caused the last one to explode. He sighed in relief until he saw what was ahead. It was about the same time everyone went up and started screaming "OH SHIIIIIIIIIT!" With the exception being he Russian screaming. "Bot AepbMO!" *Translation: OH SHIT!*

They flew over a 30 meter *90 foot* wide drop, well most of them, the 2 injured ones hadn't sped up and crashed into the wall just short of landing. The soldiers all came down with a crash, except for Humphrey who seemed t be moving in slow motion, to himself at least, then speed up before he made contact with the ground. He launched himself off his now flaming vehicle, it exploded a few seconds before he hit the ground, but when he did everything snapped black...

Everything blurred up for a minute, then blacked out, then his vision came again and he saw a bunch of wrecked snow mobiles before blacking out again. When his vision finally came back he saw a man in white with black gear on staggering towards him. He faded out again as the winds picked up. His vision returned and the man was closer. Humphrey was able to differentiate now and it was the surviving R.U.N. He staggered towards him at a slow pace.

Humphrey turned back towards himself. His paws had blood on them and he looked at his back just in time to see a snow mobile flipped on top of him. He spotted his pistol just a few feet away from him and shakily reached towards it. He got a handful of snow before trying again. After his second failed attempt he looked back towards the Ultra-Nationalist that was now scanning their environment. It spotted him and pulled it's knife out of it's sheath; starting to stumble towards him. With new found strength he reached again and gripped it. He quickly pulled it to and pointed it at the enemy.

The Ultra-Nationalist froze at the gun, giving Humphrey enough time to pull the trigger... *Tring*... Humphrey froze in place, his G9 was empty. The Ultra-Nationalist smirked beneath their mask and raised up their knife to end Humphrey. Before the knife was brought down they were tackled. The knife thrown to the side; before the attacker pulled out their wn knife and stuck it into the wolf's neck with a double handed slam.

Humphrey just watched as the being panted before walking over to Humphrey and bending down near him. Humphrey finally saw it was Soap that had saved him. "You alright lad?" Humphrey nodded. "Good I'm going to lift this up and I want you to crawl out as fast as you can." Another nod signified he was ready.

The snow mobile was lifted and Humphrey's arms began dragging himself out of the pit under it. He was half way when he heard Soap grunting. He dragged himself out at a faster pace then before and, once clear of the object, felt the snow rush back over his legs as it hit the ground. He rolled onto his back and began panting. Mac Tavish sat next to him on the ground laughing. "Well we gotta go catch up. No time for bathroom breaks my friend..." He stood up and put a hand out. Humphrey grabbed it and pulled himself up. "Here..." Humphrey received a Usp .45 w/suppressor. He pulled out his tactical knife and Mac Tavish his Mk 14 w/ H.B.S., suppressor, and a thermal scope.

Mac Tavish was in his Navy blue vest, navy blue tactical vest, white insulated fatigues, black elbow and knee pads, a navy blue beanie, black gloves, and black combat boots. *His outfit from cliff hanger* He smiled before putting his rifle up and moving fast; but quietly though the snow. Humphrey did his best to keep up with him despite his legs hurting him. As they ran towards the last known location of Alpha-Beta Humphrey couldn't help but wonder aloud. "Where are the others?"

"The others continued on to ensure that we were okay and still coming... We better pick up the pace though..." Humphrey nodded and sped up as much as his legs would allow him to. As they were trekking threw trees and snow he was suddenly pulled behind a rock and Mac Tavish behind a tree. At first they struggled until they heard Russian voices passing by and then all became quiet.

They were let go of and when they spun around the were greeted by the rest of Bravo Company's top 8. Alpha-Beta, comprised of H.U.N.K., Spartan, and Ridge were standing there and smiling. "Hey what took ya so long?"

Mac Tavish laughed and said in reply. "Well had to flip a snow mobile of 'em and kill a survivor." The others stared at him. "What? It was a Ultra-Nationalist." With that said the pretty much resumed what they were doing before. They lead the others up to a small peak that over looked a large area of land.

They crouched down when a helicopter passed over them heading towards the direction of the base. The base had all kinds of things moving about it. From here they could see tanks, troop transports, supply trucks, and some Humvees. What caught their attention the most was the BTR and the 4 tanks.

"I thought recon said it was lightly armored?" Asked Reaper while grimacing at the idea of having to bring down the behemoths.

"Bloody hell..." Ghost muttered.

Alpha-Beta leader, 'Spartan', pulled out a map. It was a map of the compound. "Where's you get that?" Asked Reaper with interest.

Spartan calmly replied. "I got it from our two informants. They have been really helpful..." He pointed to the right side of the map. It had 2 squares and a thin line surrounding the edge of the map. "Alright look there is a opening here where we can sneak in a small group to set the charges in the warehouse. The ware house also has our targets in it. We're looking to extract our informants that should not only have the necessary info we need to bring them down; but also be a big help when it comes to their tactics..."

Everyone nodded. "Alright Command has sent us our new teams for this operation. Soap, you will lead Ghost and Humphrey threw the office structure and destroy as many files as possible; as _discreetly_ as possible... Reaper will lead the 2nd team into the compound and plant the charges will retrieving our informants. Team two will compose of Reaper and Kid. I will lead the last team to secure a get away vehicle that'll get us to the rendezvous point.

Alpha god luck..." He nodded to Soap and his team. "Alpha-Beta good luck as well..." He nodded to them, only to have Kid return the nod. "We're Alpha-Psi... see you all on the other side..." He nodded and took off down the hill with his team while Reaper grunted, taking the same path down, while Kid followed him. Soap sighed.

"This s gonna be a long day..." He muttered.

"Come on the sooner we finish the sooner we can go someplace warm..." Ghost commented as he started trekking down another path to the base level of the forest. Soap followed him and sighed again. He really hated the cold.

Humphrey just smiled at the thought of being someplace warm again like when he and Kate-"Hey! Don't fall behind lad!" Humphrey snapped out of is thoughts when he saw Mac Tavish waiting for him. He went into a light jog and kept quiet. He never liked talking on missions. Made him feel he was revealing himself or like he was standing in the open...

* * *

**Author's Note: Here you go please review and I've decided just to combine some of the missions together for more original missions... Give me you'r thoughts on how realistic this was, what you did and didn't like about, etc... Well I'm sleepy... G'night!**


End file.
